Be With You
by myfirstkiss
Summary: Quinn and Sam meet in college for the first time. This is an AU fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is an AU fanfic therefore most of the characters did not know each other until now unless otherwise stated. I will try to keep most of the personalities as canon as I can. Also some of the back stories may seem similar when I get to them but overall this is an alternate universe. The M rating is for chapters that are coming up and if I get a lot of reviews than I will be more likely to put the next chapter up sooner!_

**Chapter 1**

Quinn stood in the corner of the room sipping her drink. It was just another frat party she always went to but always complained about being there. Maybe it was because of the obnoxious music or maybe even the obnoxious boys who thought it would be a good idea to flirt with her. Either way she always looked for a way out.

"This party blows," Santana said walking up beside her. Santana and Quinn had been best friends and roommates since they both stepped foot on campus. Now that they were both juniors they lived in their own house nearby along with their other friend Kurt.

Quinn shrugged watching as people stood in their own groups talking or dancing. Her eyes quickly latched onto a tall blonde boy. He looked confused as he walked out of the room. "He's cute," Quinn said gesturing to him as he had left.

Santana looked but he had already left the room, "Whatever, it's not like you'd ever even talk to him anyways Miss Snobby-Pants."

"I'm not a snob. There's just no guys good enough for me," Quinn declared taking another sip from her drink. Taking all of this into account this boy was different. She didn't know what it was about him but she wanted to get to know him or at least talk to him once.

Finn walked into the room looking excited and wrapping his arm around Quinn's shoulder. "So Quinn, I have something important to tell you," he beamed as Quinn tried to shrug his arm off.

"Rachel transferred?" she asked with mock surprise. Talking to her ex-boyfriend about something important shouldn't make anyone excited.

Finn rolled his eyes, "No, she's still…whatever it doesn't matter. Anyways my boy, Sam Evans, back from my high school just transferred here from Tennessee University. And rumor has it he thinks you're cute and wants to talk to you."

"So why isn't he talking to me?" She asked looking confused at him.

"Well the thing is he is extremely shy and practically afraid of girls," Finn said looking around the room.

Santana let out a large laugh, "I need to see this boy."

"I'll go get him. He is blonde and cool and awesome," Finn said in his usual vocabulary as he left the room.

Quinn perked up as Finn mentioned the boy being blonde. "I can't believe Finn wants to introduce you to a guy," Santana started as they made their way over to the nearest vacant couch and sat down, "I mean that's just sad."

"Shut up," Quinn said setting her drink down on the coffee table in front of them, "I think it's nice."

Santana let out a short laugh as Finn came back in the room with one arm draped around Rachel and the other around the blonde boy Quinn had seen earlier. "I present you Sam Evans," Finn practically yelled pushing him towards the couch Quinn and Santana were sitting on, and plopping down in the chair across from them as Rachel sat on top.

Sam awkwardly sat on the couch next to Quinn, "I'm, uh, Sam," he said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

She grabbed onto it, "I'm Quinn, and this is Santana," she smiled pointing over to her.

Santana gave a sarcastic wave. "Sam plays football," Finn said from his chair, "They gave him a scholarship so he could play for us. He is that good."

Sam frowned in Finn's direction, "This is a great school though."

"Did you rush there too?" Quinn asked. This was after all a fraternity and not just anyone got invited to these parties.

"No…" Sam started.

"He doesn't have too! I let him in. He's my boy," Finn yelled again.

Quinn rolled her eyes, already sick of Finn's presence. "You can do that?" she asked questioning Finn. She had been a part of a sorority her freshman year but that had been a different story.

"I can do that because I'm Finn Hudson," he declared throwing his arms up in the air and almost causing Rachel to fall.

"Oh the joys of being Finn Hudson's boy," she laughed looking over at Sam.

He laughed awkwardly, "Yeah. So are you in a sorority?"

Quinn shook her head, "They're too petty for me. We just get invited here because of that loser," she said gesturing over to Finn who had begun to make out with Rachel.

"Hey you all," Kurt said coming up to them and taking a seat on Santana's lap. "I've been looking all over for you," he yelled, "No one, and I repeat no one was there to save me from that boy I met. He was a total drag," Kurt laughed, "And I don't mean in that way. Oh you're new, I'm Kurt," He said reaching over Quinn's lap to shake Sam's hand.

"That's my boy, Sam," Finn yelled again barley coming up for air from Rachel's lips.

"Finn, I think Sam is perfectly fine talking for himself," Quinn said, "Kurt are you hammered or what?"

"Seriously home boy, you need to sober up or something. You're our ride home," Santana said taking another drink from her cup.

"No! It's not my turn. That boy was killing me talking about some environmental science crap. I needed this!" He hollered.

Quinn's eyes were pulled over to Finn while Kurt and Santana continued to bicker. She watched as he mouthed to Sam to put his arm around Quinn's shoulder. He must have been nervous since he had barely said two words while they were sitting here. She felt his arm move some and hover over her shoulder and then was pulled away really quickly.

"I'll drive us home, whatever," Quinn added to the conversation.

"You can stay here! We have plenty of beds," Finn said still gesturing at Sam.

Santana smirked, "I'd rather not."

"It's fine. I've only had a half of a drink anyways," Quinn said as she finally felt Sam's arm resting on her shoulder. She immediately leaned into him and pulled his arm down and around her waist. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Finn did an excited hand gesture.

"You're a life saver Quinn, the red flavor!" Kurt laughed at himself, as he looked over at Quinn and Sam. "Oh, um I want something else to drink! Santana doll, will you escort me?"

Quinn leaned into him enjoying the way his finger causally moved along her thigh. She looked back over at Finn as her friends got up to leave. He kept pulling at Rachel's chin and kissing her then looking back at Sam. Was he really giving him tips on how to kiss her?

"I'm really sick of your drunken ways," she heard Santana yell at Kurt.

Quinn felt Sam's thumb brush against her chin as his lips connected with hers. For being afraid of girls he wasn't that bad of a kisser. She felt his mouth open slightly, but they instead both pulled away when they heard a loud cheer from Finn.

Rachel slapped him as Finn stood up. "Alright I need more to drink. Sam you're the man and my boy. Peace," Finn hooted as he grabbed Rachel and dragged her with him. Quinn was surprised she hadn't even heard a word come out of that girl's mouth.

"I think we were set up," Quinn said with a smile looking up at Sam.

He nodded, "Yeah, and if he comes back he's going to make me kiss you again."

"Oh, so this has happened before?" She asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Well in high school, but it's never been with a girl I actually liked," Sam looked down the words obviously just fell out of his mouth. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I liked it and wouldn't mind doing it again," she said biting her lip.

"Really?" Sam started, but was interrupted by her entire group of friends coming back.

"Kurt says he's going to puke because he can't hold his alcohol so we have to go," Santana declared holding both of their purses.

"Hey you don't have to be so mean about it!" Kurt grumbled holding his stomach.

"Exchange numbers!" Rachel said quickly probably before Finn could.

Sam pulled out his phone, "Yeah if you want too?" he asked.

"Of course," she waited for Sam to pull up the contact screen and look at her, "888-539-2139," she said.

He stopped and hovered over the name button. If he forgot her name everything was off. "How do you spell your name again?"

She smiled a little bit either he wasn't that bright or that was a nice save, "Q-u-i-n-n."

"It's pretty," he said looking down at her as she pulled out her phone.

"Quinn, I'm going to die," Kurt said pleading with her.

"Just text me," she said starting to stand up.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Finn yelled, "Kiss her goodbye!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she turned around and kissed Sam. It was quick but it left her wanting more. "Text me," she whispered into his ear before turning around and running off with Kurt and Santana.

"I can't believe you made out with that Seth kid," Santana said once they were all in Santana's car and started driving away.

Quinn's hands tightened around the steering wheel as she came to a stop at the red light on the end of the street. "His name was Sam and I would hardly call it making out."

"They only kissed once," Kurt groaned from lying in the back seat.

She bit her lip, "It was twice and it was nice," she said shrugging her shoulders as the light turned green and she pushed down on the gas.

Kurt let out a loud moan, "Slow down or I'm going to puke!"

"I will beat your ass if you puke in my car, homeboy," Santana said bringing her legs up and looking over at Quinn. "Oh my God, you totally like this kid."

"What? No, we just kissed," Quinn said defensively.

"I can tell from that look in your eyes," Santana shook her head.

Quinn sighed, "Okay, maybe a little."

"You do realize Finn is the one who basically set you up with him. Finn is the one who made him kiss you. Finn is your ex-boyfriend who cheated on you." Santana said staring wide eyed at her.

"Yeah, yeah but I saw him first. Remember? I showed him to you," She protested pulling the car into their driveway.

Santana pulled at the door, "He is still 'Finn's boy'," she said using air quotes.

Quinn bit her lip sliding out of the car and helping Kurt out. It wasn't her fault who Sam was already friends with. It's not like she wasn't around Finn most of the time anyways. And she couldn't help that she might actually like Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Quinn opened her eyes looking over at her alarm clock noticing it was nearly noon on a Thursday. She was usually already up and at the gym by now and would be heading to classes later that afternoon. But with all of the parties she had been attending recently she continued to sleep later each day. Quinn rolled out of bed rubbing her eyes. It wasn't like she was hung over but she did stay awake thinking about a certain someone. Picking up her iphone, she smiled at a text message from a strange number before opening it.

_Hope you had fun last night! – Sam_

Grinning she saved the number to her contacts and hit the reply button.

_Can't wait to do it again! :)_

She threw the phone back on her bed before heading off to her closet. Quinn grabbed her work out clothes and slipped them on while throwing her hair up into a high pony tail. She walked out of her bedroom into the living room where Santana laid completely dress but completely asleep on the couch. "Shouldn't you be going to class?" she whispered shaking her a bit.

Santana's eyes shoot open at the sound of Quinn's voice, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She yelled jumping off of the couch and grabbing her bag, "Remind me to never take a class this early ever again," she yelled slamming the door behind her. Quinn let out a small laugh as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and headed out the door to her car.

Quinn usually jogged to the gym for the extra exercise but since she was already running late she decided to drive. Parking in front of the building Quinn heard her phone ring and a small smile spread across her face hoping it was Sam. She frowned once she saw _Finn douchebag Hudson_ appear across her screen. "Hello?" she asked annoyed as she slammed her car door shut.

"Quinn! You're at the gym right? Of course you are. Why am I even asking?" Finn rambled. Quinn started to speak but Finn continued, "So I'm having another party tonight and you'll be there right?"

"Why do you need to have another party? Don't you have classes to attend?" she asked.

"Yeah, but this is a different party. This is a get-to-know-Sam-Evans party thrown just for you…and Sam Evans," he said awkwardly.

Quinn scrunched her face up at his words, "I'll get to know him on my own if I want too. Are you still drunk? You really need to just have a night off."

"How do you feel about strip poker?" Finn asked ignoring everything Quinn was saying.

She sighed, "Obviously you're not going to give up until I say yes. So I'll only play if there are less than ten people there. Ten people I know."

"Why would you…nevermind. Fine, small strip poker party for Quinn and Sam Evans," Finn sung through the phone.

"I seriously have come to hate you even more lately," she said as she opened the door to the gym. "I'm hanging up. Remember small get together Finn. I swear or I'm leaving," she said clicking end on her phone before he could say anything else.

Quinn walked into the fitness room and headed over to the treadmills since she skipped her morning jog. That's where she seen the shaggy blonde hair bouncing up and down as he ran. His muscular body showing through the thin tank top he wore. He was top notch at this school but that wasn't the only thing that Quinn was fascinated by. All Quinn wanted to do was get to know Sam Evans.

"Hey there," Quinn said walking up beside the vacant treadmill and getting on.

"Hi," the boy said concentrating on his running.

Quinn bit her lip, "If you run any faster you're going to break it."

The boy looked over at her, "Quinn! I'm so sorry," he said slowing the machine down. "I was just in the zone. If you know what I mean," he laughed.

"Don't worry Sam, you were kicking butt," she laughed as she started up her own machine. "So what brings you to _this_ gym? Don't football players have their own special gym?"

Sam shrugged, "The atmosphere is different there with everyone being all competitive and obnoxious."

"I know what you mean. This is a judge free zone after all," she grinned gesturing towards the sign hanging above them.

He laughed back and Quinn couldn't help but notice how adorable his smile actually was. "Hey, are you going to the party tonight?"

"Probably. Finn already called me and begged me to go," she started, "But I didn't really need that much convincing." Quinn said shyly, biting her lip and looking over at Sam.

"It should be fun," he said slowing his treadmill down even more. "Do you want to ditch this and go have lunch or something?" he asked looking over at her and then down at the floor.

Quinn slowed her machine down to a halt also, "I would love that," she said as she hopped off the machine.

"Really?" he asked as his face lit up, "Great! I saw this little diner on the way over her. Tommy's Diner I think."

She nodded, "Yeah, we go there all the time," Quinn said as they both walked out together. "We can jog over there so we don't completely cheat ourselves out of a workout. You star athletes can't do that," she teased as she pushed the door open and they were exposed to the fresh air.

"As long as we can race," he said raising an eyebrow.

"You're on!" Quinn yelled as she took off running.

Sam took off after her, "Hey, that's cheating you didn't say go!"

"Go!" Quinn yelled as she continued to run as fast as she could.

Quinn felt her feet hitting the ground but could barely feel her legs because they were moving so fast. She didn't know why she wanted to win mostly because she wanted to prove to Sam that she wasn't some girly-girl and could have fun. As the diner came closer she felt arms wrap around her waist and spin her around.

"I win!" Sam called setting her down behind him and laughing.

Quinn playfully hit him, "That was so me," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Like we established earlier I play football," he said with a smile as he held the door open for her.

Quinn walked inside eyeing him, "You just don't want to admit you got beaten by a girl."

"Or I let you win," he said as they sat themselves in a booth near the corner.

She shook her head, "You're acting different now you know."

"Different in a bad way?" Sam asked reaching for a menu.

Quinn shook her head again, "No, you're more fun and definitely more talkative than last night."

"That's because I was afraid last night," Sam declared as the waitress took their food and drink order.

"Of me?" Quinn asked as the lady walked away.

Sam let out a laugh, "Well yes and no. It was just intimidating. I really wanted to talk to you but you seem like the kind of girl who only has a few close friends, but will talk to anyone just because you're so friendly."

Quinn bit her lip, "True. But like I said I actually like you. To be honest I actually saw you before Finn introduced us."

"Oh, and what did you think?" Sam asked as the waitress brought their drinks.

Quinn took a sip before speaking, "Well that I wanted to get to know you. You seem interesting Sam Evans." She watched as he grinned and looked down. "What?" Quinn asked him.

"It's just you're putting too much pressure on me. I'm not interesting at all. I play football and that's about it," he laughed.

Quinn laughed also, "So that's what you think about yourself."

"Footballs the only thing I have anymore. What about you? You said you were in a sorority." Sam asked.

"Well I _was_," Quinn said biting her lip again. "Santana and I were roommates in one freshmen year. They were going to make me president the following year because my mom was an alumni president. But anyways, there was just too much drama and catty girls for my taste and we dropped out."

The waitress had brought the food once Quinn was finished talking and they both dug in. "What about sisterhood and all that jazz?" Sam asked holding his fork.

"Santana and I are sisters," Quinn shrugged, "But Rach…the rest of them are nothing to me anymore." She said biting her lip and trying not to bring up her drama filled past.

Sam nodded, "See that's more interesting than my story."

"Everyone has stories some are just too afraid to tell them," Quinn said eyeing him with a smirk.

"I guess I'm afraid then," Sam laughed.

Quinn did the same, "Oh, I'll get them out of you, you just wait."

They both finished their lunches talking about college and just enjoying each other's company. When they were done Quinn reached into her pocket to pull out money for the bill, but Sam quickly stopped her. "I'm paying, don't worry about it," he said pulling a few bills out of his pocket.

"You don't have to do that Sam," she protested.

Sam shrugged, "I asked you to come with me. You could have turned me down."

"And miss a whole lunch talking to you…I think not," she said in a soft sarcastic voice.

Sam laughed, "Come on then."

Quinn followed Sam outside of the restaurant both of them standing on the curb nearly inches away from each other. "I would drive you home but…"

"It's fine Sam. I'm a big girl I can get myself home," she looked down, "You're so caring. It's…"

"Bad? I'm just trying to be a nice guy." Sam started.

Quinn shook her head, "No, it's different. I guess I've just never met a guy like you," she said looking into his eyes.

"I am one of a kind," he said now biting his own lip.

Quinn knew what she wanted him to do and she thought he knew too. But they just sort of stared into each other's eyes. "Kiss me again Sam," Quinn whispered as their heads started leaning towards each other.

Sam brought his hand up to her cheek as their lips connected. Everyone knew that Quinn wasn't the type of girl who liked public displays of affection, but with Sam it was different. She wanted him to kiss her and she was kissing him right back.

Quinn pulled away first, "See you at the party tonight," she whispered before giving him one last look into her eyes and turning off and jogging back in the direction of the gym.

If this strip poker party went as planned Quinn might want to do more than just kiss Sam Evans tonight she thought as she jogged down the street with a big smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Are you really going to have sex with Sam?" Was the first thing Santana said as they got into the car and pulled away.

Quinn let out a shocked gasp, "What are you talking about? I don't know."

"That's the only reason why you're going to this party. Come on Q, how many guys have you had sex with?" Santana asked while concentrating on the road.

She bit her lip not wanting to answer because it was embarrassing compared to Santana's answer. "I don't know...two?"

"Exactly two...and you thought you loved both of them. So why mess up what you already have?" Santana said actually trying to give Quinn good advice.

Quinn sighed, "What if I just want to get it over with? The first time I had sex with a guy I thought I loved he didn't speak to me because I got pregnant. And the second one asked me to marry him then ditched me," she said while thinking, "What it I just want to see if he'll actually stick around?"

Santana looked over at her as she pulled onto the street, "Do you really like him?" She asked and Quinn nodded. "Then do whatever you feel is right."

"I don't even know if we're going to do anything!" Quinn said as the car was put into park. She looked over at Santana, "Thanks for being my friend even though we fight sometimes and you don't have emotions," she laughed as she leaned over the seat and hugged her.

"Yeah, whatever. Now let's go get this party shit on!" Santana yelled jumping out of the car and walking up to the frat house.

Quinn got out of the car adjusting her outfit. She decided to raid Santana's closet for layers and came up with a black skirt, white tank top, leather jacket and black pumps. This wasn't a Quinn Fabray outfit in the least but she felt like being different.

Santana opened the door and Quinn followed. The upstairs was empty, "It looks like Finn may have actually listened this time," Quinn said opening the door to the basement where loud music could be heard.

"Quinn Fabray is here we can get this party started!" Finn practically yelled across the room as she and Santana had stepped into the basement.

Quinn sighed looking around, people stood holding drinks and talking, the couches were pushed aside, the video games were put away, and a deck of cards lay in the middle of the room. "You can't be serious," she said walking inside.

"You said you'd play," Finn said sitting down on the floor and grabbing the cards. "Where is my boy Sam?" He yelled again looking around the room, "Rachel find Sam!"

"I'm not your slave Finn," Rachel huffed as she sat down beside him, "I'm your girlfriend."

Santana smirked as she also sat down, "Oh, trouble in paradise I see."

"We're fine," Rachel said sternly grabbing onto Finn's arm.

Finn ignored her taking a drink from a red cup, "Quinn you sit! Everyone else come and sit!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she sat down between Santana and Mike Chang, who was next to his girlfriend Tina. "I can't believe we're really doing this," she said to no one in particular. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on the opening door and Sam came into view. A small smile spread across her face as he walked into the room and sat down in the only open spot beside Rachel.

"Hey," he said looking directly at Quinn with a smile as Finn yelled about him being his boy.

Quinn's smile grew, "Hi," she whispered. It felt as if they were the only people in the room, but sadly this was real life and Finn seemed to be in charge of that now.

"Everyone knows the rules, right? Five card draw. Dumb things like shoes and socks are one. Jackets are two. Shirts are five. Pants are fifteen. Bras and underwear are twenty." Finn declared shuffling the cards in his hand.

All of the people in the circle nodded and agreed to the rules. "So I think we need shots or something first," Mercedes said who sat in the circle next to Puck.

"We'll get them. You guys can start!" Tina said pulling at Mike as they stood off running over to the bar in the corner.

Quinn grabbed onto Tina before she left, "Bring me something strong," she begged as Tina laughed and followed after Mike.

They started the game slow with most of them just taking off a shoe or two. Quinn kept making eye contact with Sam and each time he would smile at her. She hated this party and she hated this game. Why couldn't she and Sam have done something together and have been alone. Everyone hooted as Mike and Tina returned with a tray full of shots.

"1, 2, 3!" Finn counted as they all stuck their heads back and the thick liquid glided down their throats, "Time to get this game going!"

Quinn reached over for the other drink on the tray. It wasn't like she wanted to get drunk, but she just didn't want to take responsibility for any of her actions tonight. She knew it was a terrible thing to do and she wouldn't do it if she could help it. Desperate times cause for desperate measures she reminded herself as she finished off the drink and a few hands passed.

It was Santana's turn to deal her being the only one in her bra and everyone else just having to discard a jacket. Quinn picked up her hand and smiled at what she saw. A full house. She bit her lip as it became her turn to bet and began wiggling her underwear off from underneath her skirt.

There were many whoops and hollers as Quinn threw the pale pink garment into the middle of the circle. Everyone began folding and Quinn reached for another drink from a tray that someone had just brought back. She looked up as Sam made eye contact again with her, but this time instead of smiling he smirked and pulled off his shirt and pants throwing them in the middle as crude screams were yelled again.

"Those are mine Evans," she said deviously as everyone in between them folded.

He shrugged not saying anything but not breaking eye contact with her. When it was her turn to bet again she lifted her tank top above her head and threw it in the middle to make the pot even again.

Sam flipped over his card revealing four kings and Quinn's jaw dropped. "No fair," she yelled and frowned showing her three queens and a pair of eights.

"Maybe I'll let you have them back," he said with a smile as he took a drink from his own cup.

The rest of the game was played with most of the people just exchanging clothes to wear and no one ending up completely naked. "This is getting boring," Quinn said as she sat in Finn's wife beater and Sam's shorts. Somehow she had ended up with all guys clothes and practically everyone's shoes.

"Fine! Do whatever you want, but I'm the master!" Finn said standing up.

Rachel stood up too, "Can we just go up to your room. I want to do you know what," she said with a giggle. Everyone else in the room just looked at her realizing she was also drunk.

"Of course babe," he practically ran up the stairs with Rachel trailing behind him.

Puck stood up and turned the music up higher and even though almost everyone was trashed they started dancing. Quinn walked over to Sam who stood only in his boxers. She couldn't help but notice how good looking he was with no shirt on.

"You look good in that outfit," he said once she finally reached him.

Quinn let out a laug,h she felt like she had already had a bit too much to drink. "So do you mister," she said trailing a finger down his abs. "But I came here to ask if you wanted to go on an adventure with me…right now," she said happily.

"Anything if I can spend time with you," he said grabbing his drink.

Quinn grabbed onto his hand and led him up the basement stairs. "It's a surprise so be quiet," she said as they went up the stairs to the third floor. Opening the door to one of the rooms she grabbed the comforter off of the bed and threw it toward Sam. "Hold on to that," she nodded as she opened the window and stepped onto the roof.

"Who's blanket is…Quinn, what are you doing?" he asked following her despite his confusion.

She ducked down looking back into the room, "Shut up and come on," she said before hoisting herself up and climbing on the very top of the roof. Sam followed and she took the blanket from him spreading it out and plopping down on it. "Come sit," she smiled patting the spot next to her.

Sam did what she said and sat beside Quinn. "It's really pretty up here…like you," he said which caused Quinn to blush a bit, "The stars remind me of your eyes."

"You can barely see the stars here. We live in the city," she declared scooting over close to him.

Sam shook his head, "No, you can see that one," he said point up at it.

"That's the moon silly," she laughed. "Are you drunk?" she asked seriously and looked over at him.

"No, I'm fine. I was just joking," he answered with a grin.

Quinn looked down and then looked back up, "So you'd be fine if I did this?" She asked as she leaned in and kissed him.

Sam was taken by surprise but kissed her back right away bringing his hand up to play with her hair. Quinn was the one who deepened the kiss first as she slightly opened her mouth. He pushed her back slowly getting on top of her.

Quinn laid back on the blanket her arms wrapping around Sam's neck. She could feel his hand playing with the hem of the wife beater. Quinn sat up some pulling away from his lips. "You're sure you're not drunk?" she asked again.

"Positive. You?" He replied looking into her eyes.

Quinn thought for a moment, "I don't think so," she replied biting her lip and pulling the wife beater over her head exposing her light pink bra again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

Sam's eyes flew down to her chest, "Do what?"

She knew that she didn't have the biggest breast and when guys looked at them she felt even more self-conscious. Quinn grabbed his chin pulling it up so they were directly looking into each other's eyes. "We're going to have sex," she declared.

"Oh um yes," Sam said, "I have a uh a condom in my uh shorts," he stuttered gesturing to the shorts Quinn was wearing.

Quinn bit her lip pulling out Sam's wallet and then the red condom. She leaned back down again pulling Sam with her. He started kissing her neck causing Quinn to let out small moans. She closed her eyes tight biting her lip as she felt his hard on digging into her thigh.

Sam began trailing kisses down her neck until he was just above her breasts. He reached down sliding the shorts off of her and reaching back up to cup her breast. Quinn let out another moan as her hand made it's way down to his groin. Just by the slight touch of it Sam groaned.

"You're sure you're ready Quinn?" He asked pulling away.

Quinn pulled him to her lips as she began kissing him again ignore his question. Sam pulled away some reaching for the condom in Quinn's hand and ripping it open.

"Sam wait!" she sat up quickly. She could feel tears well up in her eyes, "I can't. I'm sorry... It's just..."

Sam stopped letting his hand fall to his side, "What? Quinn you don't need an excuse."

"It's just I like you so much and once we do have sex you're going to leave me and it's just..." She stopped talking immediately once she realized what she was saying. Pulling her knees up to her chin Quinn buried her face before she could let the tears fall.

Sam crawled over closer and sat down wrapping an arm around her, "I would never leave you," he said as he rubbed her back, "You don't have to have sex with me to get..."

"Yes I do," Quinn protested.

"I could never have sex with you and I would still like you," he said.

Quinn sat up looking at him, "Really?" she asked as he nodded. "Well we could sometime...never say never," she smiled.

Sam laughed whipping her tears off with his thumb, "I've liked you since the moment I saw you," he said leaning down on the blanket.

Quinn lay down beside him resting her head on his chest. "Do you think you'll still like me tomorrow even though you know I'm a crazy mess?" she asked tracing over his abs with her finger.

Sam laughed, "You're not a crazy mess and of course," he said rubbing her shoulder.

"Let's just stay here tonight. I'm not sleeping in a room with those crazy people and we're both too drunk to drive," she said.

Sam laughed, "I thought we weren't drunk?"

"Oh we are," Quinn smiled as her eyes closed. She sighed before falling asleep. This is where she wanted to be, wrapped in Sam's arms listening to his long breaths. Sure it may only be because they were a tad drunk and she had no idea how tomorrow would turn out, but right now Quinn Fabray was happy just where she was.

_A/N: For some reason this chapter was hard to write and I rewrote some parts of it a few times which is why there was a delay. Please don't jump to conclusions about anything! Everything is going to be explained in chapters to come, but please tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
